This invention is directed to a narrowing column divider and more particularly to a column narrowing divider for a continuous-flow grain dryer.
Continuous-flow grain dryers are well-known in the art for dryers 10 having a column 12 with a split plenum, as shown in FIG. 1, a lower suction plenum 24 pulls a portion of the upper heated air P from an upper heated pressurized plenum 22 which reduces the capacity and the amount of cooling of the dryer. Presently, in current dryers, there is no restriction to the pressure gradient within the grain column to reduce the waste of heated air. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a grain dryer that improves the efficiency of drying grain.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a grain dryer that restricts airflow from wrapping around the plenum divider 25 within a column from a high pressure to a low pressure plenum.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a grain dryer that better utilizes heated air.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.